


Hearts and Hooves Day with the Legion of Doom

by IrisoPage



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: You give Hearts and Hooves Day Cards to the Legion of Doom. Something kinda cute and silly.
Kudos: 11





	Hearts and Hooves Day with the Legion of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing pony content in 2020? It's more likely than you think.

The way to survive the Legion of Doom? Either you wake up early and get breakfast first, or accept your role as lesser villain and eat breakfast last. You never felt like arguing with the giant, intimidating creatures you shared a cave with every morning, so you chose the latter. At least this way, you wouldn't have to rush. The others usually camped out in their rooms until a meeting was called.

So, when you woke up, on this assumingly normal day, you weren't really expecting to see Cozy Glow completely hogging the table with art supplies. She was completely zoned into her coloring, crazed look in her eyes as she worked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have breakfast, but I can see you're busy having an episode." You tell her, seeing if there was any room to theoretically eat breakfast.

Cozy Glow rolled her eyes at you, but started smiling again as she held up one of her creations. You had to shield your eyes from the amount of glitter that was pasted onto it.

"I'm making Hearts and Hooves Day favors! As ponies, I think we should seize this opportunity to teach the others about our holidays."

"They know what a heart is and they all have hooves. I think they got it covered." You pointed out, not exactly a fan of the holiday yourself.

"You know what I mean! It could be beneficial to teach them about the way we live."

"Did they teach you that in your little Friendship School?" You teased.

"To defeat your enemy, is to know your enemy." She explained as her face distorted into something rather twisted.

"So, we're defeating our enemies with glitter glue and sequins?" You frown, moving things around the table, still skeptical and hungry.

Cozy decided to ignore your comment as she handed a card and a tiny box of candy to you. "This one is your's!"

"You make Hearts and Hooves Day 20% Cooler." You read the card, not even knowing what the heck that was supposed to mean. "If I put this in my room, will you leave me alone?"

"I did the work of making them, so you get to deliver the rest!" Her smile was much too wide for her little face.

"You want me to give flowery, glittery cards to the three most dangerous creatures in Equestria? The ones that despise ponies and anything pony related?"

"Thank you!" She laughed and fluttered away without another word.

She didn't even bother cleaning up after herself! Whatever, it wasn't your mess to deal with. You decided it would be the least painful to get this idiotic task done and never speak of it again.

~  
Chrysalis:

The former Changeling Queen was where she always was, in her room and having a full conversation with her log.

"And then I said, talk about eye ca-" She was in the middle of telling a story to the piece of driftwood., but she stopped when she sensed your presence. "Who dares to disturb my excellent yarn-spinning!?"

"The brat wanted me to give this to you." You impaled the card on her horn and turned to walk away.

She was less than pleased with this behavior, evident by her horn starting to glow green, but she only removed the card from her forehead.

"And just what is this supposed to be?" She asked, slightly calmer as she gave then card a sniff.

"Hearts and Hooves Day card. Not my idea. Don't flatter yourself." 

She hummed to herself and licked the card, before she started coughing up glitter.

"You're that hungry for love, huh?" You chuckled. "You should have tried to invade on Hearts and Hooves Day. It probably would have gone better for your hive..oh, wait...you don't have a hive anymore."

She threw the box of candy at you, causing tiny sugar hearts to spill around the room. You decided you had more dignity than to eat floor candy, at least with Chrysalis around.

~  
Tirek:

It wasn't an unpleasant sight to see Tirek constantly working out, but it definitely got annoying to listen to everyday. You never tried to lift a barbell bigger than your body, but you were sure you wouldn't be so loud about it.

"Here, you can have this." You sigh as you set the favor on his chest.

He continued with his reps, hoping you leave. You only continued to stare at him.  
He barely glanced at the card before inspecting the box of candy.

"These all have a bite taken out of them."

"I just wanted to make it easier for you to find out what was inside each one." You smirk. "Be glad I didn't eat all of them. You'd probably like the lemon ones the best." 

You could only guess what magic actually tasted like, but Tirek described it often enough that you could gather a vague idea.

"No need to thank me. The daggers you're glaring are much more meaningful." 

You were wise to leave when he finally set the barbell down. Though, you would have a good laugh once you found out he actually ate the half eaten candy.

~ Grogar:

"Cozy Glow wanted me to give this to you for some reason. Take it or leave it." You set the favor on the crystal ball he was always gazing at.

"And why exactly should I take something so...lovey-dovey?" He seemed more irritated that you interrupted his concentration than for the actual gift.

"You wanted us to work together. She made it, I'm delivering it. That's technically working together." You pointed out, as if such a thing were a grand accomplishment.

"Congratulations on doing the bare minimum."

"Thank you, that's my favorite thing to do."

Grogar didn't like that answer, and used his magic to boot you across the room. You swear he could have tossed you much harder, but decided not to look a gift goat in the mouth.

"Jeez, someone doesn't have a sense of humor." You glanced back at him as you trudged away.

"Now that's just hurtful." Grogar murmured to himself, deciding he wasn't going to pass up free candy.


End file.
